A new leader, a new era
by luvs2read101
Summary: After "Mockingjay", Katniss Everdeen is living happily with Peeta Mellark and their two children in the Meadow. But after visiting her old mentor one day, Katniss has to give up this easy life and take on a role she never dreamed of.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: SPOILER ALERT! Do not read if you haven't read the third book in the Hunger Games series (Mockingjay). My story talks about Katniss' life after the third book, so if you don't want the series to be spoiled, don't read. This is my first story, so please review!Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games series, Suzanne Collins does. I am just an obsessed fan that would like to continue the story. I have no motive to publish this as a book.**

When I wake up, I see the grey morning light filtering through the window. Disoriented, I sit up and gaze at my children on the other end of the bed. Prim and Finnick are cuddled together, breathing steadily. I smile gently, reaching out and fondling their hair. Prim's is black and soft, like mine, whereas Finnick inherited Peeta's blond curls. I kiss them lightly on their heads, and get out of bed.

"Peeta?" I call, walking downstairs. For a moment, I'm scared, but I catch the aroma of baking bread. I walk over to the kitchen, and there he is. Peeta turns around, and I see his smiling face. "I wanted Prim and Finnick to taste fresh bread for the first time", he says. I notice the bread in the oven, rising. "Oh Peeta, you shouldn't have." I say, hugging him. He really shouldn't have. Ever since Prim and Peeta were born, he panicked like I had never seen him before. Like we were back in the arena. I shudder to think about that, and Peeta tenses. "What?" "Nothing," I say, trying to keep my head in one place. _That part is over now. Now you have a different piece in the games. Being a mother._

I bring the steaming loaves back to Finnick and Prim, and they wake up to the unmistakable scent of baking bread. Finnick is first to respond to the treat. "Mine!" Finnick reaches across the bed, grabbing with his chubby fist. Prim giggles, and my heart lightens consideably. _Just like my sister's laugh. No, don't think about her._ They tussle for the bread, and I smile at their fight and split the bread in two. _This is the bread cooked with cheese! Just like the bread I gave the runaways from District 8!_ I shake my head, trying to forget. Trying to get rid of the memories that cloud my mind. My children look at me, puzzled, as they chew.

"Momma, is there a bug on your head?" Prim asks fearfully, letting go of the bread and examining me with wide blue eyes. _Always worried about others, like my sister. She can't go the same way._ "I'm fine!" I say, a bit too forcefully. "What do you want to do today?" Finnick looks at me with glee. "Haymitchy!" I have to grin at the cute lisp he had, since he hadn't grown his teeth yet. "Okay, let's go to Haymitch's. But we have to bring Buttercup." Prim brightens at the prospect of bringing the old cat, but Finnick moans. Prim grabs the old yellow cat, who purrs, sounding like a rusty engine. I scoop them up, easy for me now, and carry the two giggling bodies down to Peeta's waiting arms.

We walk from the house in the Meadow, to the bright houses of District 12. My home, that rebuild itself from ashes. My home, which can withstand anything. Peeta grasps my hand, sweaty, and I know he's thinking the same thing. _How can we go anywhere without being reminded of the past? Does anyone else think the same... any other people who lived in the horror we did?_

Prim and Finnick skip to a especially interesting house, one that sticks out from the countless brick ones that surround it. This house is multicolored, glowing with random items found from the trash. Little plastic mice, bits of glitter, empty bottles (which I recognize as Haymitch's touch). Looks like a house from the Capital, no kidding.

I knock on the door, which looks like a piece of wood with rhinestones stuck all over it with glue. Effie opens the door. "Katniss!" she gushes, hugging me tight. "I haven't seen you since.." "...Haymitch got drunk and went around in his underwear around District 12," I finish for her. "Good times." Effie grimances, but brightens. "What am I to do with that man?" she laments lovingly, taking Prim and Finnick by the hand and leading them into another room.

I laugh, and throw Peeta a glance. He gives me a weak smile, but I see his mind is somewhere else. What is he thinking about? _Maybe he's thinking about how Effie and Haymitch fell in love. That could make anyone wonder._

After Paylor became president, and after the Meadow became green again, Haymitch and Effie realized through their apparent hatred of each other, that there was another feeling. A kind of love. A feeling that they would have a better life if they were together. Which was true. Haymitch's messy personality is cleaned up by Effie, who in return makes life more unique. You can see the Capitol style in the house. The whole thing is complicated, but I understand the feeling they have. I feel the same with Peeta. I am the fire, scorching with rage at the Capitol, and Peeta is the dandelion in the spring. Promising rebirth instead of destruction.

We walk down the hallway as Effie rambles on and on about the latest news in the Capitol: President Paylor stepping down for uncertain reasons, a new television show called "Jersey Shore"(apparently it was an old sitcom, hundreds of years back, and the Capitol is trying to preserve tradition) starring none other than Gale Hawthorne. Gale. My Gale. Now I know what his fancy job is. Appearing on television for other girls. A celebrity. I sigh, and Peeta looks at me.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing," I lie, covering the emotions dancing across my face by intently staring at Prim's baby pictures lining the fuschia walls of Haymitch's living room. Peeta stares at me. He knows that it's not nothing. But he lets it slide.

"They have grown up so fast," he says gently, touching a picture of Finnick and Prim laughing. I smile at the giggling faces of my children. We stand there for a while until Effie's voice jolts us out of our reverie. "Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta are here!" I hear footsteps, and then the door is flung open. Haymitch strides across the room, and before I can say a word, grabs Prim and swings her around in the air. "How has my little Primrose been, huh?"

She giggles and squeals, grabbing his patchy grey beard. Finnick dashes around Haymitch's legs. "Haymitchy! Haymitchy!" _Huge change from the man I once knew_. After playing around with the kids, he turns and faces me. "Katniss." His voice is guarded, and I bristle at the accusations in his voice.

"What?" I say a little too sharply. He has to smile at my tone of voice, unchanged from the years. Peeta laughs and claps Haymitch on the back. "Nice to see you up and about." "I've recovered from running around the district drunk, no worries" he grunts, sitting down and motioning us to sit as well. I eye the diamond studded fabric and sit down carefully. Prim and Finnick are led away by Effie, who winks at me, false eyelashes fluttering.

He looks at me, grave. "You heard about Paylor yet?"

"Yes," I say.

He nods like he expected this. "Big deal, that is. Capitol's trying to find a replacement. Apparently Paylor feels like her time is over in the world." He scowls. "So are a lot of people. Pff, useless minded idiots."

I laugh, but nervously. "So this is a problem?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

He laughs, and it irritates me. "Because, sweetheart, Paylor has been keeping things together for the past 30 years. Even though it's been a long time, people are still tramatized by the horrible memories. And now Paylor is stepping down... and boom! Chaos."

I don't want to get involved anymore. Peeta and I have gone through so much, and we have done so much. We gave up everything. Now is our time to live a normal life. With our children. My fists clench.

"...And how does that concern me?"

"Because according to the whole district, you are running for president."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't want to believe it. But Peeta feels this is an opportunity. Ugh. Sometimes that man is way too optimistic.

"Think about it, Katniss," He says beseechingly, taking my hand. "We both knew this was coming. It's time to come out of this easy life we have been living and take control of this district."

He's right. Under Paylor's strange rules, and Coin's sudden assasination, people panicked. After I came out of my depression, I was surrounded by publicity. According to Dr. Aurelius, and (the deceased) Plutarch Heavensbee, I was a confused adolecent. No motive for killing Coin. Just a lunatic. As if. Word eventually leaked out about Coin and her plan to repeat the Hunger Games using Capitol children from a leaked survallience tape, and that I wasn't so confused after all. All hell broke loose after that. Protestors lining up the streets in Panem, brandishing signs like weapons. Some people wanted that Games, like me. Some people agreed that it was too cruel, like Peeta. But Paylor put water on that fire, saying that there would be no cruelty in this new age. We knew that it wasn't going to be like that. In the end, humans cannot coexist together. This is a fact. I might have to take over after all...

Aboard the train, we wait. I dig my hand in the plush fabric nervously, watching the trees and mountains whoosh by. It's just like I'm in the arena again. Fighting for my life. For everybody's life. Peeta is the same, eyes flickering back and forth, clenching his fists. And when a bowl of melting chocolate and rolls are placed in front of me from a servant, I can't stand it anymore.

"Peeta," I say, "We have got to get out of here." The memories are choking me.

He nods, unclenching his fists. "Don't worry, we will be off this thing in no time." And without further delay, I get up and hug him tight. And that's all I can tell him right now.

Soon, our train pulls to a stop. In front of the glimmering Capitol. The same fake rainbow is still high in the blue sky, and the glass buildings glitter with light. The orange pastel stones are just as gaudy as I remember them. It's all the same, except for one thing. The people walking around lack the "normal" plastic surgery that all Capitol people used to have. After Paylor was made president, she allows free transportation and communication between the districts and the Capitol, so most district adults found jobs in the Capitol. Now there are normal people walking around here. Thank goodness.

Peeta and I step out of the train, into the sunshine. When people spot us, there is excited murmuring and pointing of fingers. People walk up to us cautiously. But guards flank us on both sides, and we are escorted to the Justice Building.

We are stopped by the guards outside of a room. President's Suite, it reads. Peeta and I exchange a look as we are gestured inside. The room is beautiful, made out of marble and silver. Surveillance cameras glow red, fixed into every intricate corner of the room. Perched on a velvet stool, we see Paylor. I recognize those dark brown eyes, filled with unreadable emotions. When I see her, all I smell the smoke and see the bombs that killed the refugees. The moment that sparked my fight against the Capitol.

"Katniss?" I hear, jolting me back to reality. I blink, and it blurs into focus. "What?" Peeta and Paylor are staring at me. Peeta with a question in his eyes, Paylor with sadness. She motions for the guards to leave, and shuts the golden doors with a bang. Using a touchpad near the doors, she taps some numbers and the doors seal. The surveillance cameras stop glowing. She turns back to us. "Sit." We do.

"So, you feel your time is over, huh?" I ask sharply. Peeta nudges me, but I ignore his plea to shut up. Paylor opens her mouth, and shuts it again. "What the public don't know can't hurt them," she says, the authorative tone that I remember back in her voice. I bristle. "You're just like Coin," I say, "Just tell us why you've decided to resign. And have me take over." She just sits there, narrowing her eyes. After what feels like a decade, she sighs and leans forward. I can feel the age in her voice as she speaks.

"Do you know how our ancestors used to coexist peacefully?"

"No," I admit truthfully.

"Neither do I." She sighs again. "Something called democracy. No one in our nation will listen without a leader they all trust. Though," she adds with a glint in her eye, "they don't all have to trust her."

"Her?" I ask, understanding finally dawning upon me. Peeta, who until this point, has not said a word, finally speaks. "You are saying the person who everyone trusts, and will vote for leading Panem without a question is Katniss?" Paylor nods. "The people of Panem do not trust me to restore the nation." She gazes out of a stained glass window, at the mobs of frenzied people outside. "I am not the person who can bring democracy back into action. The girl who started the rebellion can finish it." How ironic. How confident she seems that I, a mother of 2, a girl who survived simply by accident, can restore her nation back to its former years of glory. "So, Katniss, do you agree to this job?" I hear Paylors voice distantly, and I am appalled at what I am about to do.

"Yes." I hear myself say.


End file.
